1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance, and more particular, to a cooking appliance efficiently cooling electric heating elements thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Cooking appliances generally heat and cook food. Such cooking appliances are classified into gas and electric cooking appliances based on the types of heat sources they employ.
A cooking appliance includes a heating unit for generating heat using electricity or gas, a case for receiving the heating unit, and a plate disposed on the case. A food container for containing food is placed on the plate, and then the food is cooked by heat generated from the heating unit. A plurality of electric elements is provided in the cooking appliance for the operations thereof.
However, in a related art cooking appliance, since the electric elements cannot be efficiently cooled, malfunction and damage of the cooking appliance occurs due to overheated electric elements and/or excessive overheating.